


The Burning Sea

by galahadasecret



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't be like Zeus, F/F, F/M, It gets less smuty, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romance, Self Indulging Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Zeus is a DICK, a bit of bdsm, though maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahadasecret/pseuds/galahadasecret
Summary: Percy meets an enemy that wields powers the like he has never seen before. He is saved by Artemis, who decides that to defeat this new threat, he'll need help from an old friend of hers. The only problem with that is that said friend hates the gods, though she can't keep her hands off the one she hates the most. (Pairings to be defined) (Crossposted on FF.net)





	The Burning Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you for checking out my new fanfic! I'd like to give a few disclaimers to start:
> 
> First off, yes this will focus on Percy, but it will be mostly from the viewpoint of the OC introduced in this chapter, though I might change POV eventually.
> 
> Secondly, this will contain smut, starting with this chapter. All smut will be written from the woman's point of view, for obvious reasons. I'll have a handy ~SMUT WARNING~ on top of chapters with said smut. This chapter is pretty much just smut with very little in the way of plot so feel free to skip it if you want!
> 
> Third, this is just (very) self indulgent fantasy. Zeus is a jerk. Do not be like Zeus in real life.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!

First off, before you read any further, I need you to know something: I hate Zeus. More than a complete and utter jerk, he is also a rapist as Callisto, Europa, Leda, Ganymede and several others could attest. So how in hell did I end up spooning against him, my head resting on his chest as he slept? Well, the answer was quite simple! He had shown up at the door to my apartment (a gift from back when he was trying to get into my pants and not succeeding) with a bottle of champagne, I had told him I was busy, he replied that he didn't care, we argued, I insulted him a few times, we ended up in bed and in the end I had barely gotten any sleep though I felt strangely rested. Perks of being a god's lover, I guess.

I glanced down, nuzzling his chest. Gods, why did he have to be so damn hot? His abs could as well have been chiseled from marble by the hands of a master sculptor with how hard and defined they were. It'd been about one year or so ever since he first bedded me and I still couldn't get enough of feeling his broad chest against my cheeks and running my fingers on his beautiful abs. And I had to admit, the feeling of one of his strong arms around me as I slept had been more than a little comforting. And his penis… Sure, he could change its size and sure he had a fragile ego like most men, but did he have to make it so big and tempting? Even now, only half hard in his morning wood, it made a visible tent in the blanket.

Our… Sorry, my room had floor to ceiling windows in front of the bed and through the blinds I could see the first rays of sunlight. All I wanted was to go back to sleep before I had to wake up for real in a few hours, but if I didn't wake Zeus up the 'proper' way, he'd be very grumpy. And a grumpy god of the sky meant the bitterly cold rain that I just was not willing to deal with today. So I gently twisted out of his grip, drawing a sleepy grunt from… it feels weird to call him anything other than 'that asshole', but I guess we had been lovers for a month or so now, so I should start getting used to saying it.

As I pulled down the blanket covering us, I couldn't help but admire his body. He was built like a professional wrestler more than a bodybuilder and though he was big and muscular, nothing was overtly so. He looked, well, like an olympian. His chest was somewhat hairy, but the hair was soft, good for laying down against. So were his pubes, trimmed to be bushy but not wild. He had obviously been manscaping, and I was glad for it. Much better than a godsdamn hairball!

I myself didn't look so bad. Dark brown skin, straight black hair, hooded eyes and puffy lips. Decently sized breasts, pretty legs, thick thighs and a nice butt. Not too muscular, but no slouch either. I guess I could see how I had attracted a god's eyes. That or the monster killing. Probably the appearance, though.

His long and flowy white hair combined with his beard to give him a regal mane that made him look appropriately distinguished. Wrapping my lips around the tip of his thick member, I realized that I could endure and even like his presence as long as he was out cold.

So of course he had to ruin my moment by waking up just as I wrapped my fingers around the length of his penis. I dragged my tongue from his heavy balls all the way up to the tip and met the gaze of his cold, beautiful blue eyes, as well as the cocky smile semi hidden by his beard.

"Now this is a way to wake up.", his gruff bass voice rang through the room and he moved his hand, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I knew it was patronizing and just a way for him to show his power over me and still felt my heart flutter at it. I don't like to think of myself as craving affection, but it sure is nice to get some every once in a while. Especially from someone like Zeus.

"Remember how you said that you'd rather die than be in bed with me?", he chuckled, tangling his fingers on my hair and scratching the back of my head.

"You… shouldn't piss off someone with their teeth this close to your junk.", I told him, though the threat was a bit undercut by my accidental moan. Not my fault he has quite literally heavenly hands! He just laughed in response and laid an arm on the pillow at his side, flexing his arm absentmindedly, though the mischievous look he gave me let me know that he knew how much I liked the display. With a sigh I pressed my lips against his member again, slowly rubbing it against my cheeks, anjoying its warmth and coating my face in his precum.

I liked giving oral. Not because of the taste, though it isn't bad, or because of the feeling of a warm penis inside my mouth. What I enjoyed about giving head or eating a girl out was the reaction. The small muscle twitches and sighs, the way they rolled their hips. That, more than anything else, made me feel good. And Zeus provided me with a lot of reactions as I bobbed my head down, taking his meat deep down my throat, throwing his head back and sighing, letting his shoulders relax. His hand on my head kept me still and a small buck of his hips slapped his balls against my chin.

I lost myself in the moment, putting my focus on pleasing my man… I mean, Zeus. Everything was pushed back to the corners of my mind, except for the feeling of his cock on my tongue, its girth starting to make my jaw ache a bit. Why on earth did he make his penis so big, again? Oh, yeah. Fragile masculinity, right.

I was rudely snapped back to reality by the muffled noise of a smartphone ringing against wood. My godly lover groaned in response and I pulled back, taking a deep breath as my mouth left his throbbing member, a string of saliva still connecting us.

"Let it ring.", Zeus ordered, pushing my head down gentle but insistently. I resisted the push and shrugged his hand off, however.

"No. It could be important.", I told him, leaning back and wiping my mouth with the back of a hand. He reached for the phone and looked at the caller, then back at me.

"It's just Artemis. Let it ring.", he motioned to throw the phone back on the bed but I stopped him, raising my hand for it.

"You know she wouldn't call unless it's important!", I chastised him and the god groaned, but threw me the phone. "Don't you dare try anything funny!", I mouthed at him as I noticed the impish grin that twisted his lips when I answered the phone and he just shrugged in response.

"Hi, ma'am. What is it-!", my voice went high as Zeus pulled me onto his lap, my eyes widening at the audacity. "What are you doing?! She is gonna be pissed if she finds out!", I mouthed at him, lowering the phone to my shoulder and he just shrugged again, his smile widening a tad.

"Then you better not moan.", and just like that he was inside me again, his member just wide and long enough to be uncomfortable, the way I liked it. The thing I hated most about Zeus was that he knew exactly how to drive me mad with pleasure or need.

"Sorry to wake you up, Mel.", it was nice to hear Artemis' voice after months without talking to her thanks to our jobs. She sounded tired, but otherwise it was the contralto that I remembered and loved. "Are you feeling alright? Your breath is a bit… hitched?", she continued, her voice uncertain.

I sighed and shot a glare at Zeus, whose only answer was to push a bit more of his heavenly penis inside my sex and grab one of my buttocks, squeezing it hard enough to leave a welt and making me pull the phone away from my mouth so Artemis wouldn't hear my moan. I was pretty sure it would be a bad idea to let her know that I was currently bedding her father.

"Yeah, just a bit of a nasty headache is all.", I answered, doing my best to keep my voice even despite Zeus' girth touching all the right spots. I couldn't keep myself upright anymore and fell forward, placing a shaking hand on one of his steel hard pecs to support myself as I started rolling my rips in rhythm with his thrusts.

The woman controlled the pace in the cowgirl position. Well, someone forgot to tell that to Zeus. Instead of letting me set the pace, he took hold of my other buttcheek and guided my hips with his hands, lifting and lowering me onto his cock with ease.

"Okay, then.", Artemis hesitantly said on the other side of the line, probably unconvinced. But she knew better than to probe, I've never been much of a sharer. "Anyway, I'm calling because I need your help. A… friend of mine ran into some trouble and needs some… guidance.", the hesitation on her tone drew my attention and I perked up, mostly because of Zeus' powerful thrusts, but also because of the conversation.

"Well, find her a counselor, then!", I managed to say without sounding too out of breath before having to pause for a moment. My lover was not making this easy. Each time I started talking, his thrusts became slower but more intense. The Huntress sighed on the other end of the line.

"It's… It's not that simple. The trouble he ran into… it was Caine.", that got my attention. Caine and I had history, by which I mean he was a slippery jerk that always evaded me. Wait a moment, did she say he? Did Artemis have a male friend? I vaguely remembered something of the sort, a Percival Jackson or the like.

"I'll be there as soon as I can.", I answered her. She told me the address I was to meet her on and we said goodbye. Through sheer grit I managed to get it all without moaning or making too obvious that I was riding her father's cock while we talked. Small miracles do happen, I supposed.

"You know that you aren't leaving until I'm satisfied, right?", Zeus said and pulled me in for a forceful kiss, his tongue invading my mouth and wrestling with mine. I couldn't help but submit to his kiss, the feeling of having his lips on mine and his girth deep inside my sex too much for me to even think straight. I could feel my orgasm approaching and instinctively clenched my sex around his cock, feeling it throb as he got close to his own orgasm.

His thrusts grew wilder and more desperate as his grunts became louder until, with a cry of triumph and pleasure, he came inside me. It was kind of nice to feel the warmth of the veritable flood of seed shooting into my womb and filling my sex completely. If I was a normal woman and he wished, I'd become pregnant immediately, for gods didn't care much about silly things like fertile periods. But my body had some special circumstances, one of them being that I'd never become pregnant unwillingly. So at least from that I was safe, thankfully!

I closed my eyes, so, so, so close to my own climax that it was painful, moving my hips with desperate need against his, but his hands on my butt stopped me, not letting me go down or up and slowly pulling me off of him. I opened my eyes to see that controlling, shit eating, jerk smile that I hated because it showed that he was in control and knew it.

"You have got to be kidding me!", I almost shouted. If I sounded a bit angry and frustrated, that'd be because I was very angry and frustrated.

"What? I thought you had to get going immediately?", he got up, searching for his briefs while I searched for something heavy and-or sharp to throw at his head. My search proved fruitless, his didn't.

"Whatever, I can get myself off just fine!", I groaned, getting up to go take a bath. Besides cleaning, the hot water would help with the soreness of a night mostly spent with a god's cock inside me. Could also even help with my frustration a bit.

"No, you can't.", he laughed with a sweet smile that I absolutely despised. "Not without my permission, anyway.", those words made me stop, my knees going weak and my sex throbbing with need. Why of all the things on this earth, Zeus had to be the one who knew exactly how to get me riled up?

"I would let you cum if you begged, you know.", he said, his tone conversational. I shot him a death glare.

"I'd rather die!", I groaned and walked into the bathroom while he laughed, both of us fully aware of how the other time I had said that to him had turned out.


End file.
